Sleeping Child
by rappicasso
Summary: .: chapter 3 :. Sehun akhirnya terbangun dari koma panjangnya, namun ia mengalami amnesia. Dia lupa pernah menikah dengan Kris, sebaliknya ia justru mengingat masa lalunya dengan Chanyeol. / [KrisHun, ChanKai, Slight!ChanHun, KrisKai] / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Sleeping Child**

:: chapter 1 :: Oh Sehun sudah koma selama lebih dari 8 bulan dan Kris Wu mulai kehilangan harapannya. / "Dan kini, Yifan tumbuh menjadi pria biasa dan sederhana yang memiliki cinta yang besar pada keluarganya." / [KrisHun, ChanKai, ChanHun, KrisKai, LuBaek, ChangKyu] / a fanfiction about marriage life and politics / DLDR!

Kris Wu | Oh Sehun | Ace Wu | Park Chanyeol | Kim Jongin | Byun Baekhyun | Shim Changmin | Xi Luhan | Cho Kyuhyun

**rappicasso**

presents

an alternate universe fanfiction

**Sleeping Child**

:: chapter 1 ::

.

000

_I'll sing for you, I'll sing for mother and praying for the world_

000

.

Washington D.C., 2054

"Baiklah, sekian rapat kita siang ini. Terima kasih atas kehadiran Anda. Selamat siang." Seorang pria tampan dengan tinggi nyaris 190 cm itu berdiri dari kursinya sambil melemparkan senyumannya yang menawan pada seluruh anggota rapatnya hari itu.

Seorang pria mungil manis yang duduk di sampingnya melirik ke arah wajah sang pria tampan. Ia memang melihat pria itu tersenyum, namun senyumannya tidak setulus yang dulu pernah ia lihat.

Seluruh anggota rapat sudah meninggalkan ruangan―menyisakan sang pria tampan dan pria manis.

"Kau terlihat pucat, Kris. Kau sakit?" Pria manis―Byun Baekhyun menegur terlebih dahulu.

"Ya?" Kris Wu―sang pria tampan itu nampak tidak fokus. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya merapikan berkas-berkas rapatnya.

Baekhyun mendesah kecil. "Kau semakin tidak fokus, Kris," gumamnya pelan.

Kris hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali merapikan berkas-berkasnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kerjanya. "Kau langsung pulang?" Kris berbasa-basi pada sekretaris mungilnya itu.

Baekhyun membalas dengan gumaman. "Luhan akan mengajakku makan malam," jawabnya sambil ikut-ikutan merapikan berkas-berkas miliknya sendiri.

"Oh, dia bisa mendapat cuti dari kakakku, eh?"

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Cuti dari kakakmu? Oh, ayolah Kris. Luhan sudah dipindahkan ke World Bank. Ia tak lagi di Federasi yang sama dengan kakakmu," balas Baekhyun sedikit kesal. Ia menatap heran pada Kris sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia tak menduga jika Kris benar-benar tidak sefokus itu pada lingkungannya. Tapi entah kenapa, pria itu masih bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Ah, Ya Tuhan, aku lupa!" Kris menepuk jidatnya pelan, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri.

Baekhyun menghampiri Kris, lantas menepuk bahu pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Kris, kurasa kau butuh cuti. Istirahatlah yang lama, jangan memikirkan pekerjaan, berliburlah dan bersenang-senanglah," ucap Baekhyun. Ia tak pernah lelah untuk mengingatkan hal itu pada Kris yang sedikit gila kerja itu.

Kris mendesah kecil. Bahunya turun. "Aku tak bisa bersenang-senang begitu saja, saat ada seseorang yang sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit dan bisa terbangun kapan saja," balasnya lirih.

Baekhyun menatap sendu ke arah Kris. Ia mengenal Kris hampir separuh hidupnya. Dan ia mengetahui betapa Kris mencintai orang yang dibicarakan pria itu. Ia hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk pundak Kris―berharap itu bisa memberi dorongan semangat untuk Kris. Ia selalu salut pada Kris―terutama jika berhubungan dengan cintanya yang besar pada keluarganya. "Bersemangatlah, Kris. Aku yakin, Sehun akan segera terbangun dan kembali pada kau dan Ace."

Kris merangkul Baekhyun erat. "Terima kasih, Baek. Terima kasih."

.

000

.

Kris tumbuh menjadi pria yang kuat karena selalu ada dukungan yang besar dan kepercayaan orang-orang di sekitarnya pada dirinya. Segala hal yang dicapai Kris hingga saat ini sama sekali bukan perjuangan yang mudah. Namun atas dorongan yang besar, Kris bisa mendapat salah satu pekerjaan terbaik di dunia―sebagai Perdana Menteri Amerika Serikat. Semuanya memang tidak mudah, apalagi Kris tumbuh pada masa Perang Dunia III terjadi. Namun hal itulah yang justru menempanya menjadi sosok yang tangguh dan hingga saat ini, ia dipercaya untuk memimpin sebuah negara yang sempat menjadi negara Adi Kuasa, terpuruk pada Perang Dunia III dan kembali bangkit di bawah kepemimpinannya.

Dan kini, kekuatan Kris kembali diuji. Istri tercintanya―Oh Sehun mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Pihak kepolisian sedang menyelidiki kasus ini, karena ini diduga sebagai salah satu bentuk perlawanan-perlawanan yang dilakukan oleh masyarakat yang menolak kepemimpinan dunia setelah Perang Dunia III dibawah kendali China. Naasnya, kecelakaan ini membuat Sehun harus menjalani beberapa kali operasi dan saat ini hanya bisa terbaring tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit―meninggalkan Kris dan putra semata wayang mereka Ace Wu.

Ini sudah 8 bulan lebih Kris dan Ace sama-sama menunggu Sehun membuka matanya, tersenyum kembali kepada mereka dan mengatakan, "Aku baik-baik saja. Kita semua akan baik-baik saja." Mereka sudah menunggu cukup lama. Sudah terlalu banyak air mata yang diteteskan oleh Kris, sudah banyak doa yang dirapalkan Ace sebelum ia terlelap, namun Sehun sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbangun kembali.

Dan sore itu, selepas pulang bekerja, Kris pergi ke rumah sakit, menjenguk istrinya sebagai rutinitas hariannya.

"Daddy!" Ace memanggil Kris dengan semangat. Kaki mungilnya berlarian menghampiri Kris.

Kris menyambut hangat Ace dengan pelukannya. "Bagaimana kabar jagoan Daddy, hm?" tanya Kris sambil mencubit pelan hidung Ace.

"Luar biasa, Dad!" jawab Ace gembira. Dan bibir tipisnya itu mulai berceloteh banyak hal tentang apa saja yang dilaluinya sepanjang hari. Ace masih terlalu belia untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa ibunya harus koma dalam waktu selama itu. Namun, Ace sanggup menerima kenyataan itu. Yah, mungkin itu adalah gen yang diturunkan Kris pada putranya. Ace selalu menjenguk ibunya sepulang sekolah dan menunggu hingga Daddy-nya datang. Mereka berdua akan berbincang banyak hal di samping ranjang Sehun―dengan Ace yang duduk di pangkuan Kris, sementara jemari Kris yang senantiasa bertautan dengan jemari milik Sehun. Dan jika hari sudah menjelang malam, Kris dan Ace memulai doa mereka―berharap mereka bisa melihat Sehun membuka matanya esok hari dan pulang ke rumah.

"Tuan Wu?" Kepala dokter yang menangani Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun sambil memanggil Kris.

Kris menoleh. "Ya?"

Ace ikut-ikutan menoleh.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar di ruangan saya?" tanya sang kepala dokter―Dokter Smith.

Kris tersenyum. "Oh, tentu saja." Kris bangkit, lantas mendudukkan Ace di kursi. "Ace, jadilah anak yang baik. Jaga Mommy. Dad ingin bertemu dokter dan akan segera kembali, _okay_?"

Ace mengangguk mantap. "Tentu, Dad!"

Kris tersenyum puas, lalu berjalan ke luar kamar Sehun. Ia mengikuti langkah Dokter Smith menuju ruangan sang dokter.

"Silakan duduk, Tuan Wu." Dokter Smith yang sudah duduk di kursi kerjanya mempersilakan Kris duduk di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih, Dok," balas Kris sopan. Ia pun duduk.

"Ini tentang istri Anda."

Kris tahu ini pasti tentang keadaan Sehun.

Dokter Smith melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya, lalu mengusap wajahnya yang nampak kelelahan itu. "Kami―tim dokter sudah mengusahakan segala sesuatu yang terbaik bagi istri Anda."

Firasat Kris memburuk.

"Dan ini adalah bulan kedelapan kami menangani istri Anda, Tuan," lanjut sang dokter. "Kami sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa istri Anda akan bangun kembali."

Mata Kris mulai berair, namun ia masih terdiam―berusaha menahan gejolak emosinya.

"Saya ingin mengatakan hal ini sejak 2 bulan yang lalu, tapi saat itu, kami masih berharap besar ada kemungkinan kecil istri Anda akan terbangun dari komanya," tutur Dokter Smith. "Namun setelah kami memperhatikan keadaan istri Anda selama 2 bulan ini, tak ada perubahan yang berarti."

"Tapi Ace melihat jari Sehun bergerak, Dok. Dia masih bisa bertahan," protes Kris. Tangannya mengepal kuat.

Dokter Smith mendesah pelan. "Ada satu hal yang perlu Anda ketahui tentang istri Anda," ucapnya. "Jika saja kami mencabut seluruh alat-alat medis itu dari tubuh istri Anda, kami bisa memastikan bahwa istri Anda―"

"Dok, saya mohon." Kris menggenggam tangan Dokter Smith. Matanya berteriak ingin memohon. "Saya tidak ingin egois dengan menginginkan Sehun tetap hidup. Mungkin jika Sehun sudah tidak memiliki harapan hidup, saya akan mengikhlaskannya pergi. Tapi―" Kris tertunduk. Air matanya menetes. "―tapi ada seorang anak berumur 7 tahun disana. Setiap pagi, dia bertanya pada saya, 'Daddy, apa Mommy akan bangun pagi ini?' dan saya hanya bisa menjawab 'Kita lihat saja nanti siang.' Setiap siang, dia akan pergi ke tempat ibunya dirawat―memastikan bahwa ibunya sudah bangun. Namun ia hanya mendapat jawaban yang sama. Jadi ia hanya bisa menganggap bahwa ibunya duduk di hadapannya, menatapnya, dan akan mendengarkan apapun yang ia katakan," jelas Kris. Ia terisak. "Dan di sisa harinya, anak itu akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan berdoa―berharap agar ibunya terbangun kembali. Dan itulah yang dia lakukan selama 8 bulan terakhir ini."

Dokter Smith tertegun pada cerita Kris. Sebelum kasus kecelakaan Sehun, dokter itu hanya bisa melihat Kris melalui layar kaca dan memperhatikan betapa kharismatiknya pria muda itu. Namun kali ini, yang ada di hadapannya adalah seorang Kris Wu yang sederhana, yang bahkan rela memberikan hidupnya untuk orang yang dicintainya. Ia sudah menghadapi banyak cerita seperti ini. Namun ia tak pernah merasa tersentuh seperti ini.

Kris menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Dokter Smith. "Tegakah Anda memupuskan harapan anak itu selama 8 bulan ini?"

Dokter Smith hanya terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Saya hanya berusaha untuk menjaga perasaan Ace selama ini. Saya tidak sanggup melihat ia bersedih jika ia mengetahui ibunya sudah tak bisa lagi diselamatkan. Dan kalau bukan karena Ace, mungkin saya sudah menyerah sejak dulu. Saya berusaha tegar hanya karena keberadaan Ace," ungkap Kris jujur.

Dokter Smith kembali tersentuh.

"Tolong saya, Dok. Tolong, lakukan apapun agar istri saya masih bisa bertahan hidup―setidaknya, biarkan jantungnya tetap berdetak. Biarkan Ace tetap merasa bahwa ia memiliki seorang ibu," mohon Kris sekali lagi.

Dokter Smith tersenyum. Ia membalas genggaman tangan Kris. "Kami akan mengusahakan yang terbaik."

Terdapat kelegaan di mata Kris.

"Demi Ace Wu."

.

000

.

"Akhirnya, kau berkunjung juga." Wu Changmin menghampiri adik satu-satunya, Kris. Ia memberikan pelukan selamat datang untuk adiknya yang sedang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Kris membalas pelukan Changmin sambil terkekeh pelan. "Aku harus menyerahkan beberapa laporan padamu, Hyung," balas Kris. "Sekalian saja, aku mampir ke rumah kalian." Kris melepas pelukannya dan kembali duduk di atas sofa.

"Jadi, kau hanya sebentar saja, eh?" tanya Changmin sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Kupikir kau akan menginap, Kris." Suara istri Changmin―Cho Kyuhyun terdengar dari arah dapur. Pria manis itu berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga sambil membawa nampan berisi tiga cangkir teh. _Well_, meskipun Changmin adalah Sekretaris Jenderal _One-World Federation_ (organisasi pengganti PBB setelah Perang Dunia III), namun ia selalu hidup dengan sederhana. Karena itulah yang diterapkan oleh keluarga Wu selama ini. Salah satunya adalah dengan meminimalisir jasa pembantu.

"Tidak, Hyung. Ace masih menungguku di rumah," balas Kris.

"O-oh, kenapa dia tidak ikut?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dia sedang menemani Sehun di rumah sakit," jawab Kris sambil tersenyum.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling melempar pandangan. Keduanya sangat takjub pada kegigihan Kris dan Ace dalam menantikan Sehun terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Changmin berdeham. "Lalu, bagaimana kabar Sehun?"

Kris mendesah kecil sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kemarin, dokter mengatakan padaku kalau mereka mulai menyerah pada kondisi Sehun. Sudah tak ada perkembangan berarti selama dua bulan terakhir."

Kyuhyun terkejut dan refleks menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kris tersenyum tipis. "Tapi aku berusaha meyakinkan mereka untuk tetap mempertahankan Sehun―demi Ace," jelasnya.

Changmin tertegun. Ia memang dua tahun lebih tua dari Kris, namun ia tak yakin jika ia memiliki kedewasaan seperti Kris. Ia tak tahu jika ia harus berada di posisi Kris―menerima kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun koma dan harus berusaha mengurus Yoogeun seorang diri.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun pun segera berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan―sebelum Kris semakin larut dalam kesedihannya. Yah, sejauh ini, hanya hiburan-hiburan kecil yang bisa mereka berikan untuk Kris. Toh sekalipun Changmin sudah berulang kali menyuruh Kris untuk mengambil cuti, namun Kris menolaknya dan bersikukuh untuk tetap bekerja.

Kris pulang dari rumah Changmin ketika matahari nyaris terbenam.

"Adikmu adalah pria yang tangguh," puji Kyuhyun sambil membawa cangkir bekas minuman mereka ke dapur.

Changmin mengikuti langkah sang istri. "Ya, dia bahkan lebih tangguh dibanding aku," balasnya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan nampak di atas meja, lalu membalik tubuhnya menghadap Changmin.

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya dan mendongak. "Sejak Yifan lahir, ayah selalu tahu bahwa Yifan adalah anak yang tangguh. Wajar saja, jika Yifan sudah ditempa mati-matian oleh ayah." Changmin mulai berkisah―memanggil Kris dengan nama kecilnya seperti kebiasaannya hingga saat ini. "Tapi Yifan tetaplah Yifan. Dia hanyalah anak laki-laki biasa. Dia akan menangis saat dia terjatuh dan berteriak saat dia ketakutan. Dia hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki biasa," jelas Changmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin lekat-lekat―masih menantikan deretan kalimat yang akan meluncur dari bibir sang suami.

"Dan kini, Yifan tumbuh menjadi pria biasa dan sederhana yang memiliki cinta yang besar pada keluarganya."

.

000

.

Kris membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang _king size_ miliknya―seharusnya menjadi miliknya dengan Sehun. Ia baru saja menidurkan Ace di kamarnya. Sebelum Sehun kecelakaan dan koma panjang, pria manis itulah yang akan mengantar Ace hingga terlelap. Namun, semenjak Sehun terbaring lemah, Kris-lah yang harus mengurus segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Ace. Ace adalah anak yang periang, namun sesungguhnya ia tak mudah diasuh oleh siapa saja. Ia hanya mau diasuh oleh Sehun, Kris, Chen―_butler_ di rumah Kris, dan Kyuhyun―sebagai pamannya. Ace saja ketakutan saat didekati oleh Changmin, karena menurutnya, Pamannya yang satu itu memiliki seringaian yang menyeramkan.

Kris memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ingatannya kembali lagi saat Dokter Smith mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan Sehun bertahan hidup semakin menipis. Kris pun tak bisa memungkiri hal itu. Ia bukan pria yang bodoh. Meski ia tak memahami dunia kedokteran, namun dengan melihat kondisi Sehun akhir-akhir ini yang nyaris tanpa perubahan membuat semangatnya mulai luntur.

Jikalau boleh―

bolehkah ia menyerah sekali ini saja?

Ia hanya―

sudah lelah. Siapa bilang menjalani hidup seperti ini mudah? Memimpin sebuah negara dan mencoba memperbaiki keutuhan keluarganya bukanlah perkara mudah.

Namun untuk kesekian kalinya, ia teringat Ace. Bocah itu masih punya semangat dan harapan yang besar. Matanya yang kecoklatan itu akan berbinar-binar, seolah berkata, "Daddy, Mommy pasti akan bangun."

Tapi harus sampai kapan ia menunggu dalam ketidak pastian seperti ini?

Setiap malam, ia sudah berdoa bersama Ace. Setiap hari Minggu, ia akan pergi ke gereja bersama Ace―memanjatkan doa dan harapan yang sama pada Tuhan. Namun, apa yang ia dapatkan? Setitik cahaya pun tak diberikan oleh Tuhan.

Cahaya Kris Wu mulai meredup.

Dan akan terus meredup seiring dengan menurunnya kondisi Sehun.

Haruskah ia bertahan?

.

**KEEP or DELETE?**

.

Maaf, nambah series baru. Plotnya udah lama, tapi baru akhir-akhir ini aku sempet mikirin lagi hehe. Dan jadilah ff Sleeping Child ini. Sebenernya, ini terinspirasi dari lagunya MLTR-Sleeping Child. Yah, kalo mendengar judulnya, centre dari cerita ini seharusnya Ace Wu. Tapi di chapter 1 ini, saya jadikan Kris sebagai centre-nya. Chapter depan, Ace bakal jadi centre-nya hohoho. Tapi tenang aja, ff ini tetap bergenre romance kok~

Saya ga tahan untuk ga nangis pas nulis ff ini T^T *ketahuan cengeng* Ga nyangka kalo nulis chapter 1-nya bakal mengharu biru -_- Tapi chapter selanjutnya, ga bakal sedih-sedih banget kok/? hehehe. Sedihnya nanti ala romance gitu/? Dan nanti bakalan banyak konspirasi karena saya ngangkat tema politik _-_

Oiya, ini settingnya tahun 2054, abis perang dunia III. Nanti saya juga bakalan jelasin kondisi dunia saat itu dan masa-masa perangnya. Maaf ya, kalo rada berat dikit _-_ Saya mau nyoba hal baru/? hehehe

Dan buat yang nanya tentang kapan ff lainnya di-update? Sabar, ya. Sebenernya, saya lagi hiatus UKK hehehe. Jadi, saya bakal ngelanjutin ff lainnya minggu depan.

_last but not least,_

_mind to review?_

_love,_

_rappicasso_


	2. Chapter 2

Kris Wu | Oh Sehun | Ace Wu | Park Chanyeol | Kim Jongin | Byun Baekhyun | Shim Changmin | Xi Luhan | Cho Kyuhyun

**rappicasso**

presents

an alternate universe fanfiction

**Sleeping Child**

:: chapter 2 ::

.

000

_I'll sing for you, I'll sing for mother and praying for the world_

000

.

"Berdasarkan laporan yang sudah kami kumpulkan, tercatat 17 pemberontakan di daratan Eropa selama sepekan terakhir." Kim Minseok―perwakilan dari Divisi Pertahanan melaporkan mengenai peningkatan pemberontakan di kawasan Eropa dalam rapat dadakan yang diadakan di gedung One-World Federation di Washington D.C.

Setelah enam tahun dengan keadaan yang tenang dan aman, pemberontakan mulai bermunculan dimana-mana. Dan itu sudah berlangsung selama hampir dua tahun. One-World Federation (OWF) sudah berusaha keras untuk membentuk dan mengirim pasukan terbaiknya untuk mengatasi pemberontakan-pemberontakan yang muncul di berbagai belahan dunia―tentunya berdasar laporan-laporan yang masuk ke OWF, karena OWF tak ingin bertindak gegabah dan dianggap sebagai federasi tingkat dunia yang gagal.

"Bagaimana dengan kawasan Asia?" tanya Changmin―selaku Sekretaris Jenderal OWF―pada Minseok.

"Terdapat beberapa dugaan pemberontakan yang mungkin muncul. Kami sudah mengirimkan intel untuk memastikan kebenarannya, namun ternyata tak ada pemberontakan di kawasan Asia," jelas Minseok yakin.

"Mungkin ini karena luka lama," celetuk Yang Hyunsuk―Menteri Pertahanan Amerika Serikat.

Kris, selaku Perdana Menteri Amerika Serikat―yang tentunya mengenal baik sosok Hyunsuk sebagai gurunya itu pun langsung memperbaiki duduknya dan menyimak penuturan pria paruh baya itu dengan seksama.

"Luka―lama?" Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya―bingung.

Hyunsuk mendesah pelan, lantas membenahi kancing jas yang dikenakannya. "Ya―tapi ini hanya pendapatku," ucapnya. "Seperti yang kita tahu, Perang Dunia III dimenangkan oleh China dan Rusia. Faktanya, pihak China-Rusia berhasil bekerja sama dengan hampir seluruh negara di Asia. Sementara Amerika sebagai lawan China-Rusia lebih banyak melakukan kerja sama dengan negara di dataran Eropa," jelas Hyunsuk. "Hal itu sudah membuktikan bahwa wajar saja, jika orang-orang Eropa kurang setuju dengan kepemimpinan China dan Rusia di kancah internasional," lanjutnya. "Dan―jauh sebelum Perang Dunia III, bangsa-bangsa Eropa banyak yang mengambil peran besar di dunia internasional. Mungkin dengan kepemimpinan China, mereka merasa―" Hyunsuk berdeham pelan, lalu melanjutkan, "―direndahkan, mungkin?"

Para petinggi dunia dan perwakilan dari beberapa divisi OWF yang menghadiri rapat siang itu mulai merenung. Sebagian dari mereka mengiyakan pemikiran Hyunsuk.

"Jika kasusnya seperti dugaan Hyunsuk, lantas langkah pencegahan apa yang mungkin bisa kita lakukan?" Perdana Menteri China―Tan Hangeng mulai membuka suara.

"Kita tetap harus melakukan banyak penelitian dan penyelidikan. Kuharap, pimpinan divisi Pertahanan bisa mengirimkan intel yang lebih banyak untuk meneliti kasus ini, sehingga kita bisa memutuskan langkah preventif yang bisa kita lakukan," balas Choi Seunghyun―salah satu Panglima Perang yang ikut diundang dalam rapat tersebut.

"Tentu saja. Saya akan menyampaikan hal itu pada pimpinan divisi kami," balas Minseok sambil mencatat pesan Seunghyun.

"Dan kurasa―" Seunghyun belum melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia melirik ke arah Kris terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan, "―kita juga harus mewaspadai bentuk serangan lainnya dari para pemberontak ini―salah satunya adalah dengan melukai para petinggi dunia dan keluarganya." Seunghyun melirik Kris sekali lagi.

Kris hanya menunduk sekilas. Ia teringat dengan Sehun―dan juga Ace yang mungkin keselamatannya bisa terancam kapan saja.

Changmin ikut melirik ke arah Kris. Ia tahu jika Seunghyun sedang menyinggung masalah Kris. Ini bukan karena ingin membuat Kris kembali memikirkan masalah Sehun, tapi ini juga demi keselamatan siapapun, karena Changmin pun tak ingin ada anggota keluarga yang kembali terluka.

"Aku―" Kris membuka suaranya, lalu menghela nafas. "―aku sangat berterima kasih pada seluruh pihak yang sudah banyak membantuku dalam kasus ini." Ia tersenyum―seolah mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Hyunsuk menepuk pundak Kris dengan lembut.

Kris hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggumamkan terima kasih. "Tapi ada satu hal yang perlu kita ketahui bahwa―" Kris menghela nafas lagi. "―bahwa granat tidak perlu dibalas dengan granat. Masih ada banyak hal yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menyelesaikan masalah-masalah ini," lanjutnya. "Biarkan pihak-pihak keamanan yang mengurus pemberontakan yang sedang terjadi. Dan tugas kita disini adalah untuk mencari akar permasalahannya dan menemukan solusi terbaik yang tidak melukai salah satu pihak."

Beberapa orang di ruang rapat tersebut mengangguk setuju atas ucapan Kris.

"Kita masih bisa memperbaiki sistem yang ada―lakukan apapun, usahakan untuk tidak menggunakan kekerasan," lanjut Kris.

Semakin banyak orang yang setuju dengan Kris.

Kris tersenyum. "Karena sesungguhnya, apapun hal itu―yang tidak membunuh kita, hanya akan membuat kita lebih kuat."

.

000

.

"Tetap saja, aku khawatir pada Kris." Changmin menggumam pelan, sambil memandang suasana kota Moscow sore itu. Setelah menyelesaikan rapatnya, ia segera kembali ke Rusia―ke Gedung Pusat OWF, karena ada banyak hal yang harus diurusnya kembali disana.

"Siapapun mengkhawatirkan kondisi Kris," balas Seunghyun yang berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Changmin. Ia menatap punggung kakak kandung Kris itu dari sofa di dalam ruang kerja Changmin. Jika diperhatikan, Changmin dan Kris memang memiliki beberapa kesamaan―meski banyak yang tidak menyangka bahwa keduanya merupakan saudara kandung―seperti punggung yang kokoh dan kedua kaki mereka yang jenjang. "Bahkan Hyunsuk mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaan adikmu," imbuhnya.

Changmin membalik tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya menyusup ke dalam saku celananya. "Apa saja yang dikatakan Hyunsuk tentang adikku, eh?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Banyak." Seunghyun menjawab singkat, kemudian mengambil nafas yang dalam. "Kau tahu kan, Hyunsuk sudah menganggap kalian sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri?"

Changmin mengangguk.

"Dia sangat peduli pada keadaan Kris. Sejak Sehun kecelakaan, kondisi kejiwaan Kris sempat memburuk―dan itu bukanlah hal yang baik. Tapi entah kenapa, Kris selalu berhasil terlihat baik-baik saja di hadapan orang-orang," ucap Seunghyun.

"Begitulah Kris," gumam Changmin pelan.

"Terakhir kali―sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, Hyunsuk mencoba bertanya pada psikiater Kris tentang kondisi Kris."

"Dan hasilnya?"

"Buruk, Min," balas Seunghyun sambil tertunduk lesu. "Adikmu―dia terlalu banyak memendam rasa sakit di hatinya. Dia tak mau berbagi tentang isi hatinya sekarang. Adikmu sudah terlalu lama berpura-pura tegar," ungkap Seunghyun.

Changmin menutup wajahnya. Ia memang merasa bangga memiliki adik seperti Kris yang tak pernah egois dengan mementingkan urusannya sendiri. Tapi di saat seperti ini, ia berharap Kris bisa menjadi seseorang yang sedikit egois―adiknya benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana lagi harus menegurnya. Dia terlalu gila kerja," jelas Changmin.

Seunghyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk pundak Changmin. "Kau adalah Sekretaris Jenderal OWF, Wu Changmin," tegas Seunghyun. "Jika kita tidak bisa melakukan cara lembut pada Kris―" Seunghyun terdiam sejenak. "―maka kita terpaksa memanfaatkan kekuasaanmu untuk memintanya berhenti."

.

000

.

"Daddy lama sekali!" Ace menyuarakan bentuk protesnya pada Kris saat melihat Kris baru datang ke rumah sakit. Ace menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya.

Kris terkekeh pelan, lantas berjongkok di depan Ace. Ia memperhatikan wajah putra semata wayangnya itu. Matanya terlihat lebar, namun jika Ace sedang tersenyum, matanya sangat mirip dengan mata Sehun. Pipinya lumayan berisi, sehingga mengundang siapapun untuk mencubitnya. Tubuhnya kurus, namun lumayan tinggi untuk ukuran bocah seusianya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam gelap. Dan kulitnya yang putih pucat―lebih mirip dengan warna kulit Sehun. "Maafkan, Daddy. Daddy harus mengantar Uncle Changmin ke bandara," jawab Kris, lalu menggendong tubuh Ace.

"Eoh? Uncle Changmin ada disini?" tanya Ace terkejut sambil mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

Kris mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Yoogeun juga ikut? Kenapa dia tidak menemui Ace?" Ace kembali cemberut. Ia sangat merindukan sepupunya itu.

"Kau kan masih sekolah, Ace. Mana sempat, Yoogeun datang untuk menemuimu? Mereka kan harus segera kembali ke Rusia," jawab Kris.

"Yah." Ace membuang muka kesal.

Kris tertawa kecil, lalu menciumi pipi Ace.

Ace menatap ke arah ibunya yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. "Mommy kenapa tak bangun-bangun ya, Dad?" gumam Ace.

Kris menatap Ace lekat-lekat.

"Apa Mommy sedang bermimpi indah ya, sampai Mommy tak mau bangun-bangun?" tanya Ace―kali ini sambil menatap ke arah Kris.

Kris hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus kepala Ace.

"Kalau Mommy bermimpi indah, Ace juga ingin diajak, Dad. Pasti menyenangkan," ucap Ace.

"Kau tega meninggalkan Dad sendirian disini, hm?" tanya Kris lembut.

Jemari Ace berusaha menggapai-gapai jemari Sehun. "T-tapi, Ace rindu Mommy," jawabnya lirih.

Kris mengeratkan gendongannya pada tubuh mungil Ace. Ia berbisik pelan, "Dad juga merindukan Mommy. Sangat rindu." Matanya terpejam sambil berdoa, _cepatlah bangun, Hun-ah. Kami membutuhkanmu._

.

000

.

Ace masih berusia 7 tahun, saat ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ibunya mengalami kecelakaan yang parah. Namun, Kris berusaha memberikan pengertian pada Ace bahwa ibunya baik-baik saja dan akan selamanya begitu. Kris juga memberi tahu Ace bahwa ibunya itu sedang kelelahan, jadi ia sedang tertidur dalam waktu yang lama. Masalahnya, Kris pun tak tahu kapan istrinya itu akan terbangun. Jadi, ia hanya bisa meminta pada Ace untuk berdoa agar Sehun segera bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Sebagai anak yang patuh, Ace mengikuti perintah ayahnya dan selalu berdoa selama 8 bulan terakhir ini. Sesekali, ia melihat jemari ibunya bergerak-gerak. Ia semakin yakin bahwa suatu saat nanti, ibunya memang akan terbangun kembali―kembali berbincang, bercanda, menyuapkan makanan, menemaninya tidur dan mengantarnya ke sekolah.

Namun, suatu ketika, sang ayah bertanya, "Ace akan selalu di samping Daddy, kan?"

Dan Ace kecil hanya mengangguk.

Ace tak mengerti apa maksud tersembunyi dalam ucapan ayahnya. Namun tiba-tiba, pria itu langsung memeluk tubuh Ace dan mendekapnya erat. Ia berbisik, "Berjanjilah, Ace. Berjanjilah untuk tetap bersama Dad―apapun yang terjadi."

Ace kembali mengangguk patuh. "Ace janji Dad."

Pasalnya, Ace tak tahu, apa saja yang mungkin terjadi pada mereka berdua.

.

000

.

Selalu ada hari, dimana harapan mulai pupus, cahaya sudah meredup dan kekosongan melanda hati. Dan pada hari itulah, Tuhan bermurah hati―memerintahkan salah satu malaikatnya untuk turun ke bumi dan membisikkan kalimat pembangkit jiwa pada sosok yang lemah tak berdaya.

Pada hari itu juga, harapan berubah menjadi kenyataan, muncul sinar yang menerangi sudut-sudut yang gelap dan ruang yang hampah telah kembali terisi.

Oh Sehun membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam selama lebih dari delapan bulan. Kelopak matanya terbuka secara perlahan. Jemarinya bergerak-gerak.

Dan hal itu sudah biasa dilihat Ace di hari-hari sebelumnya―meski ia juga sudah cukup lama tak melihat pergerakan itu. "Mo-mommy?!" Ia memekik tertahan―antara senang dan ragu. Ia tak tahu apakah kali ini ibunya akan terbangun kembali. Ia hanya tak ingin dikecewakan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ugh."

Dengan pendengarannya, Ace bisa menangkap suara lenguhan yang berasal dari sang ibu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Ace mendengar suara semacam itu selama ibunya koma. Ia meloncat turun dari kursinya dan berjinjit, berusaha memastika keadaan ibunya. Sekilas, ia bisa melihat kelopak mata ibunya bergerak-gerak. Ini benar-benar suatu keajaiban karena Ace belum pernah melihatnya.

Bolehkah Ace berharap?

Ace segera berlari keluar kamar ibunya dirawat agar ia bisa mendapat kepastian tentang ibunya. Ia menghampiri para Pasukan Pengawal yang berjaga-jaga di luar kamar perawatan ibunya. "Uncle, uncle~" panggil Ace pada salah satu pengawal tersebut.

Pengawal dengan rambut berwarna hitam itu menoleh ke arah temannya yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia nampak bingung dengan keberadaan Ace. "Y-ya?"

"Mommy! Mommy berge―"

"Ace? Ada apa?" Tiba-tiba saja, dari arah kiri, Kris muncul dan berjalan menghampiri putranya. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Ace dan bertanya sekali lagi, "Ada apa, Ace?"

"Daddy, Mommy sudah bangun!" pekik Ace.

"Apa?" Suara Kris nyaris tak terdengar. Ia tak percaya dengan fakta yang dikatakan Ace. "K-kau yakin, Ace?"

"Jari Mommy bergerak, lalu matanya juga. Dan tadi Mommy juga bersuara pelan," celoteh Ace senang.

Kris segera berdiri dan berkata pada dua pengawalnya, "Panggilkan Dokter Smith sekarang!" Kris menggendong tubuh Ace, kemudian mengintip ke arah kamar Sehun.

Dan demi Tuhan, Kris yakin bahwa tubuh istrinya itu bergerak pelan!

.

000

.

"Tuan Wu, ini adalah―" Dokter Smith menunjukkan raut wajah yang tak bisa dideteksi oleh Kris. "Ini sebuah keajaiban," lanjut Dokter Smith. "Usaha dan penantian kita tidaklah sia-sia. Istri Anda sudah tersadar dari koma panjangnya."

Kris tak bisa berkata-kata. Namun dalam hatinya, ia mengucapkan syukur pada Tuhan karena telah mengembalikan Sehun-nya.

"Dad, bagaimana Mommy?" tanya Ace yang nampak kebingungan.

"Mommy-mu sudah terbangun, Ace. Selamat," jawab Dokter Smith sambil mengusap kepala Ace yang berada dalam gendongan Kris. "Kalian bisa masuk ke dalam, tapi saya mohon untuk tidak membuatnya terlalu banyak bergerak karena kondisinya masih sangat lemah."

"Baik, Dok." Kris tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

"Saya permisi dulu, Tuan Wu."

Kris mengangguk. "Saya berhutang banyak pada Anda, Dokter Smith."

Dokter Smith hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian berlalu―membiarkan Kris dan Ace untuk segera memastikan keadaan Sehun.

Kris langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan Sehun. Dilihatnya mata Sehun yang terbuka sedikit itu. "S-sehun-ah."

"M-mommy?"

Sehun berusaha membuka matanya lebih lebar. "Nggh."

Kris berdiri tepat di samping ranjang Sehun. "Ya Tuhan, akhirnya kau terbangun juga, Hun-ah."

Sehun menatap Kris dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Lalu, berbalik memandang Ace.

Ace yang ditatap ibunya merasa sangat senang. "Mommy! Ace rindu Mommy!" pekiknya senang.

"M-mommy? Mommy siapa?"

DEG!

.

**TBC**

.

Ini pendek, ya? Maaf huhuhu u,u

Disini seharusnya udah mulai terlihat konflik beratnya (?) Hayoo, ada yang bisa nebak? wkwk

Dan itu Sehun udah bangun, sesuai dengan keinginan para readers hehehe. Tapi pasti bakalan muncul masalah baru, karena saya suka banget nyiksa Krisseu (secara dia bias saya :3). Di review kemarin ada yang nanya, muka Ace itu lebih mirip siapa? Hm tadi udah aku jelasin ya, wajahnya Ace itu kayak gimana/? Yah intinya dia itu ganteng kayak Kris, tapi manis juga kayak Sehun (?) wkwk. Banyak juga yang nanya, KrisKai-nya manaaa? _Okay, calm down, guys_. KrisKai bukan main pairing di ff ini (sorry to say). Karena saya udah terlalu banyak bikin ff KrisKai, jadi saatnya saya bikin ff KrisHun hohoho :3 Tapi tenang aja, tetep ada moment KrisKai-nya nanti. Dan kan juga udah ada ChanKai? hwhwhw

_Okay_, sekian cuap-cuap dari saya.

_don't forget to leave your review~_

_love,_

_rappicasso_


	3. Chapter 3

"M-mommy? Mommy siapa?"

Jantung Kris serasa berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Ia tidak salah dengar kan? Kris menatap wajah istrinya lekat-lekat. Pria manis di hadapannya itu justru memasang wajah penasaran dan penuh tanya. Bagaimana bisa? Apakah Sehun sudah melupakannya dan Ace? Apakah kondisi dimana seseorang mengalami amnesia setelah koma cukup lama itu memang benar adanya? "Kau tidak mengingatnya, Sehun?" gumam Kris tak percaya.

Sehun berbalik menatap Kris. "Ingat apa?" Keningnya berkerut. "Bukankah kau Kris Hyung? Kenapa kita bisa ada disini?"

Kris merasa lega karena nyatanya Sehun masih mengingatnya. Namun hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah fakta bahwa Sehun tidak mengingat anaknya sendiri. Betapa Ace akan sangat sedih mendengarnya. Betapa penantian Ace selama ini seolah sia-sia. Kris menatap sekilas ke arah putranya yang nampak sedih. "Ace? Apakah kau mau bermain diluar sebentar dengan Paman? Dad harus berbicara dulu dengan Mom."

Ace menatap tak rela pada Ayahnya. Ia sudah menantikan saat-saat seperti ini dalam waktu yang lama. Ia tak ingin saat ia pergi, ia akan kehilangan Ibunya lagi. "Tapi Dad, Mom―"

"Tenanglah. Dad pasti akan menjaga Mom." Kris mengusap kepala Ace―berusaha memberikan ketenangan pada putra semata wayangnya.

Ace mendesah kecil, kemudian mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, kalau begitu," ucapnya lirih.

Kris pun menurunkan putranya dari gendongannya dan membiarkan anak kecil itu berjalan keluar dari kamar inap Sehun. Nampaknya Ace begitu kecewa―kecewa pada Sehun dan dirinya. Kris berusaha mengenyahkan kekhawatirannya pada Ace untuk sejenak. Ia berpaling kembali ke arah Sehun dan melemparkan tatapan sendu.

Wajah Sehun seolah menunjukkan raut penuh tanya saat mendengar percakapan kecil di hadapannya. "Hyung, siapa anak itu tadi?"

Jantung Kris terasa diremas hingga hancur. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak kecil berusia 7 tahun seperti Ace yang harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Ibunya sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Chanyeol Hyung?"

DEG!

"C-chanyeol?"

"Ya, Chanyeol―kekasihku."

* * *

**rappicasso**

_presents_

_an alternate universe fanfiction_

**Sleeping Child**

.: chapter 3 :.

starring

**Kris Wu | Oh Sehun | Ace | Park Chanyeol | Kim Jongin**

* * *

_I'll sing for you, I'll sing for mother and praying for the world_

* * *

"Ini adalah hal yang sangat wajar terjadi pada orang yang koma untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Apalagi, istri Anda sudah koma selama 8 bulan. Hal ini bisa disebabkan oleh benturan keras yang dialami saat kecelakaan atau karena suatu trauma tersendiri. Untuk kejelasan yang lebih lanjut, saya harus melakukan rontgen dan city scan." Dokter Smith menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang kondisi Sehun pasca koma.

Kris mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia nampak begitu kacau dan letih. Ia sudah sangat bersyukur saat Sehun berhasil tersadar dari koma panjangnya. Namun apa yang didapatinya sekarang? Sehun amnesia? Melupakan tentang kisah indah yang telah mereka berdua jalani? Mengabaikan sosok Ace? Bisakah Kris bertahan untuk waktu yang lebih lama dengan kondisi yang seperti ini? "Kenapa Sehun masih bisa mengingat saya, tapi tidak dengan Ace?" Inilah yang menjadi pertanyaan Kris sejak tadi.

Dokter Smith menarik nafas sebelum kembali menjelaskan. "Tidak semua orang yang mengalami amnesia akan melupakan segala aspek dalam kehidupannya. Dan sepertinya, untuk kasus yang terjadi pada istri Anda, istri Anda melupakan kejadian dalam kurun waktu tertentu," jelasnya. "Untuk kejelasannya, kita bisa bertanya langsung pada istri Anda dan memastikan kejadian mana saja yang masih bisa diingat olehnya. Jadi saya harap, kita bisa bekerja sama untuk hal ini."

"Maksud dokter?"

"Begini―kita tak bisa langsung bertanya apakah dia ingat kejadian ini atau tidak, karena itu akan membawa efek rasa sakit tersendiri jika pasien berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang tak bisa diingatnya. Jadi kita bisa mencobanya dengan menanyakan kegiatan terakhir apa yang diingatnya," jelas Dokter Smith lagi.

Kris mengangguk paham. Ia mendesah keras-keras. "Tapi tadi dia sempat menanyakan sesuatu pada saya."

"Ya?"

"Dia menanyakan tentang Chanyeol. Dia adalah mantan kekasih istri saya―tepat sebelum saya menikah dengannya," ucap Kris. Rasanya sakit saat istrinya justru mengingat mantan kekasihnya―bukan dirinya.

"Ah begitukah?" Dokter Smith bergumam pelan. "Ini pasti akan menjadi fase yang cukup sulit bagi Anda, maupun Ace. Tapi apa yang dialami istri Anda jauh lebih memprihatinkan. Jadi saya benar-benar mengharapkan kerja sama Anda demi kesembuhan istri Anda."

Kris menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berusaha menguatkan hatinya. Ia sudah bertahan cukup lama―8 bulan―dan ia yakin bisa menghadapi masalah ini. "Tentu saja. Saya akan mengusahakan yang terbaik demi kesembuhan Sehun."

Dokter Smith tersenyum menyadari kegigihan Kris selama ini. "Baguslah, kalau begitu. Jadi kita bisa melakukan terapi pemulihan ingatan pada istri Anda. Hal-hal seperti ini bisa dilakukan oleh orang-orang terdekatnya, tapi usahakan untuk tidak melakukan metode pemaksaan."

"Saya mengerti, Dok." Kris mengangguk paham.

Dokter Smith menghela nafas sejenak. "Mungkin ini akan sulit bagi Anda, tapi saya menganjurkan Anda untuk memanggil mantan kekasih istri Anda dan membantu proses pemulihannya."

"A-apa?"

* * *

"Hyung?"

Kris membalik tubuhnya, segera setelah menutup pintu kamar inap Sehun. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan Dokter Smith untuk mendiskusikan jalan terbaik bagi Sehun, kemudian mengantarkan Ace pulang ke rumah karena ia tak ingin melihat putranya itu semakin sedih karena kondisi Sehun. Ia akan menjelaskan pada Ace nanti, setelah ia bisa mengajak Sehun berbincang. "Hai, Sehun."

Sehun sedang terduduk di atas ranjangnya dengan punggung yang bersandar. "Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyanya penasaran.

Kris melangkah mendekati ranjang Sehun sambil menarik sebuah kursi. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping ranjang Sehun. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum memulai penjelasannya. "Apa yang kujelaskan padamu nanti mungkin akan sangat mengejutkan bagimu, Hun. Kau boleh mempercayainya atau tidak, tapi percayalah―aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya padamu." Kris tersenyum tulus.

Sehun semakin penasaran dan bertanya-tanya, namun ia memilih untuk tetap bungkam.

"Sesungguhnya, kita berdua sudah menikah."

DEG!

Kejutan baru bagi Sehun. "T-tapi, bagaimana―"

Kris meraih tangan Sehun, menggenggamnya dan meremasnya pelan. "Tenanglah, ini pasti mengejutkan bagimu, tapi aku tak akan memaksamu untuk menerima kenyataan ini atau mengingatnya."

Pupil mata Sehun nampak melebar. Terlihat sorot ketakutan dari matanya, namun ia berusaha untuk percaya pada Kris, karena seingatnya, Kris adalah sosok yang baik. Sehun mengangguk pelan.

Kris kembali tersenyum. "Dan anak lelaki yang kau lihat tadi adalah anak kita. Namanya Ace. Usianya 7 tahun."

Sehun membulatkan mulutnya. Ia benar-benar tak menduga dengan fakta yang baru ini. Tadi Kris bilang mereka sudah menikah dan kini Kris bilang mereka sudah memiliki anak? Oh kepala Sehun serasa berputar pelan dan pening. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Chanyeol Hyung?" Sehun teringat pada pria yang diingatnya sebagai kekasihnya. Jika ia menikah dengan Kris, lantas bagaimana nasib Chanyeol saat ini?

Kris berdeham pelan. "Sehun, bolehkah aku melanjutkan ceritaku dulu?"

Sehun mendesah kecil. "Baiklah." Ia mengangguk pasrah.

"Delapan bulan yang lalu, kau mengalami sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Dokter memperkirakan kau mengalami benturan yang mengakibatkan kau melupakan beberapa kenanganmu. Dan menurut apa yang kau katakan, kupastikan bahwa ingatanmu kembali ke masa sekitar 11 tahun yang lalu," tutur Kris hati-hati. "Aku bisa memaklumi bahwa kau justru mengingat kenanganmu dengan Chanyeol―itu tak apa. Aku adalah suamimu dan sudah menjadi tugas bagiku untuk membantumu keluar dari masalah ini, sembuh dan menjalani kehidupan seperti yang biasanya." Kris merasa hatinya teriris saat harus berpura-pura menerima hal ini.

Sehun menatap sendu pada Kris. Ia tak tahu tentang kenangan apa saja yang sudah dilaluinya selama menikah dengan pria berkulit pucat di hadapannya. Ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada Kris. Namun entah kenapa, ia merasa begitu terharu karena Kris yang berusaha tegar demi dirinya. Kris pasti mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri demi dirinya.

"Dan jika kau bertanya tentang Chanyeol―dia sekarang sudah menjadi Kepala Divisi Pertahanan di One-World Federation," jelas Kris.

"One-World Federation? Apa itu?" tanya Sehun bingung. Seingatnya, tak ada istilah seperti itu.

Kris tertawa kecil. Sehun pasti akan kesulitan menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan di jaman sekarang, karena ada banyak yang berubah selama 11 tahun ini. "Itu adalah organisasi setara United Nation Organiazation. Asal kau tahu saja, sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu, perang dunia III sudah pecah dan banyak hal yang telah berubah di dunia ini."

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, nampak semakin kebingungan mendengar penuturan Kris.

Kris tersenyum kecil. "Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal itu," ucapnya lembut. "Yang paling penting saat ini adalah segera memulihkan kondisimu, Sehun."

Sehun mendesah pelan dan merutuki betapa merepotkannya kondisinya saat ini. "Hyung."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih."

Kris mengernyit. "Untuk apa?"

"Semuanya. Terima kasih."

* * *

"Jadi Sehun sudah siuman?" Changmin baru saja menerima telepon dari adiknya dan turut bahagia mendengar kabar bahwa Sehun sudah terbangun dari koma.

"Begitulah, Hyung. Hanya saja―"

"Ada apa, Kris? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Changmin cemas. Keningnya berkerut karena penasaran.

Kris mendesah pelan. "Sehun amnesia, Hyung."

"A-apa?" Changmin tahu, ini bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan, tapi kenyataan ini lumayan memukulnya.

"Aku―apa yang harus kulakukan, Hyung? Sehun hanya bisa mengingat kenangan 11 tahun yang lalu, saat ia masih bersama dengan Chanyeol. Dokter bilang, aku harus membantunya mengingat semuanya secara perlahan―bahkan kalau perlu, meminta bantuan pada Chanyeol. Katakan padaku Hyung, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Nada bicara Kris terdengar begitu frustasi dan tertekan.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Changmin mendapati adiknya dalam kondisi seperti ini dalam waktu yang sekian lama. Selama delapan bulan terakhir, ia tahu betul bagaimana Kris sangat tegar menghadapi hidupnya. Namun kenyataan bahwa Sehun amnesia saat ini membuat Kris seolah tertimpa tangga setelah terjatuh cukup jauh. "Tenanglah, Kris. Tenang." Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya saat ini.

"Aku sudah menceritakan tentang yang sesungguhnya pada Sehun―tentang bahwa kami sudah menikah, tentang Ace dan kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Namun aku tetap tak bisa memaksakan dirinya untuk mengingat semua itu," tutur Kris.

Changmin memijat keningnya yang serasa berdenyut pelan. Ini pasti saat yang sulit bagi Kris.

"Hyung, haruskah aku meminta bantuan Chanyeol?" Suara Kris terdengar melemah.

"Kris, dengarkan Hyung dulu." Changmin berusaha memutar otaknya. "Begini, sebelum kau menempuh cara itu, bisakah kau menjaga Sehun untuk sementara waktu? Dan selama waktu itu, aku akan mencari cara lain yang bisa kita tempuh. Aku bisa bertanya pada Divisi Kesehatan atau Kyuhyun, jika saja ada sesuatu yang bisa kita lakukan untuk memulihkan ingatan Sehun." Ah, Changmin merasa begitu lega karena setidaknya otaknya bisa menghasilkan sebuah pemikiran. "Bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol adalah bagian dari masa lalu Sehun. Mereka berdua pernah saling mencinta dan mungkin karena kondisi saat ini, Sehun bisa saja lebih mencintai Chanyeol dibanding dirimu. Aku tahu, hal itu pasti sangat menyakitkan. Aku juga tak mungkin membiarkan istriku harus berhubungan lagi dengan mantan kekasihnya. Jadi, marilah kita mencari jalan lain dulu."

Kris terdengar sedang menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Lalu, bagaimana jika kita tidak menemukan jalan yang lain?" Suara Kris terdengar tak yakin.

"Kris―" Changmin bangkit dari kursinya. "―jangan pesimis. Dan apapun yang nantinya harus kita pilih, semoga itu adalah hal terbaik bagi Sehun dan kita semua."

Kris menggeram pelan. "Semoga, Hyung. Semoga."

* * *

"Ini―rumah kita?" Sehun memandang takjub ke arah sebuah rumah―atau menurutnya, itu lebih pantas disebut istana―yang disebut Kris sebagai rumah mereka. Tiga hari sejak sadar dari koma, Sehun sudah mengantongi ijin untuk rawat jalan dari dokter, karena kondisinya semakin membaik, sehingga ia bisa pulang ke rumahnya. Kini ia baru saja turun dari mobil Kris dan sudah berdiri di halaman rumahnya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa ia tinggal di rumah mewah seperti ini.

Kris yang berdiri di balik punggung Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Lucu sekali melihat Sehun yang seperti ini. Bagaimanapun kondisinya, entah kenapa Sehun selalu saja bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Meskipun hatinya masih terasa sakit karena Sehun yang mengalami amnesia, setidaknya tingkah lucu Sehun mampu sedikit menghiburnya.

Sehun menoleh ke belakang―menatap ke arah Kris dengan mata yang masih takjub. "Apakah aku benar-benar pernah tinggal di rumah yang sebesar ini? Oh tidak―ini bahkan bukan rumah. Ini istana," pekiknya senang.

Kris tak kuasa menahan tawanya. "Kau sungguh lucu, Sehun-ah," gumamnya. "Kau tak ingat kalau aku ini adalah Perdana Menteri Amerika?" guraunya.

Sehun mendengus pelan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal. Kehilangan ingatannya sama sekali bukan kesalahannya, kan? Dan ia juga tak menginginkan ini semua terjadi.

Kris benar-benar gemas atas ekspresi Sehun yang ditunjukkan padanya saat ini. Jika biasanya, ia bisa langsung mengecup bibir tipis istrinya yang menggoda itu, kini ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil mengacak rambut Sehun. Sehun memang istrinya secara sah―ia bebas melakukan apapun padanya, namun ia tak mungkin melakukan hal-hal yang intim saat Sehun masih belum mengingat segalanya tentang mereka berdua. "Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk agar kau bisa segera istirahat."

Sehun mengangguk patuh.

Kris berjalan mendahului Sehun. Ia sempat melirik sekilas ke arah telapak tangan Sehun―ingin sekali rasanya menggenggamnya dengan lembut, tapi ia harus menahan itu demi kebaikan Sehun. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan membiarkan Sehun masuk lebih dulu. "Silakan masuk."

Sehun mendongak sekilas sebelum menunduk kembali. "Ah, terima kasih." Jujur saja, Sehun merasa canggung dengan semua ini. Ia sama sekali tak menduga bahwa ia sudah menikah dengan Kris―pria yang diingatnya sebagai sahabat dari Chanyeol. Yang ada dalam ingatannya adalah bahwa kekasihnya adalah Chanyeol―bukan Kris.

Kris memandangi Sehun saat pria manis itu berjalan melewatinya. Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya―membuat Kris bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pria itu. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya. "A-aku―"

"Ah, Anda sudah pulang. Selamat datang, Tuan." Tiba-tiba saja, seorang pria dengan balutan pakaian khas _butler_ menginterupsi perbincangan suami-istri itu.

Kris dan Sehun menoleh serempak ke arah sumber suara.

"Ah, Chen," gumam Kris saat menyadari bahwa itu adalah Chen―kepala pelayan di rumahnya.

Sementara itu, Sehun nampak kebingungan karena tidak mengenali pria itu.

"Sehun, kenalkan ini adalah Chen―kepala pelayan di rumah ini." Kris akhirnya memperkenalkan Chen pada Sehun.

Chen tersenyum ke arah Sehun. "Saya turut berduka atas apa yang terjadi pada Anda, Tuan. Saya dan pelayan lainnya sangat mengharapkan Anda untuk segera sembuh seperti sedia kala." Chen bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakannya. Pria itu sudah bekerja pada keluarga ini sejak pasangan suami-istri itu menikah―sudah sangat lama. Dan ia turut sedih saat mendengar bahwa tuannya kehilangan ingatannya setelah ia kembali dari komanya.

Sehun tersenyum kikuk. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "E-eh, terima kasih, Chen."

"Saya sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk Anda. Apakah Anda ingin makan siang sekarang?" tawar Chen sambil menatap ke arah Sehun.

Kris melirik Sehun.

"Bisakah aku istirahat dulu?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap takut-takut ke arah Kris dan Chen secara bergantian.

"Tentu. Chen bisa mengamankan makan siangnya untukmu nanti," ucap Kris menenangkan. "Kalau begitu, ayo kuantar ke kamarmu."

* * *

"Urm, Hyung."

"Ya?" Kris membalik tubuhnya setelah menutup pintu almari berukuran besar yang tersedia di dalam kamar Sehun.

"Apakah kita―urm―" Sehun memainkan ujung jarinya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia bingung untuk menyusun kata-kata yang harus ia katakan.

"Tidak." Kris tersenyum lembut―seolah mampu membaca pikiran Sehun.

Sehun mengernyit heran di atas ranjangnya.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti merasa canggung dengan semua ini. Jadi aku sudah memutuskan untuk memisahkan kamar kita. Aku tidak ingin terlalu memaksamu untuk menerima keadaan," jelas Kris. Ia memang sudah memikirkan hal ini matang-matang. Demi Sehun, ia harus sedikit berkorban.

Sehun mendongak menatap Kris. Entah kenapa, Sehun merasa begitu bersyukur mendengar kebaikan Kris. Apakah Kris memang selalu sebaik itu padanya? Apakah ini alasan kenapa ia lebih memilih Kris dan meninggalkan Chanyeol di masa lalu? Perlahan, kepala Sehun mulai berdenyut pelan.

"Maafkan kalau kamar ini tidak semewah kamar kita yang dulu. Aku harus menggunakan kamar utamanya karena lebih dekat dengan ruang kerjaku. Kau tak apa, kan?" tanya Kris memastikan.

Astaga, kenapa ada pria yang sebegitu baiknya seperti Kris? Kris pasti sudah banyak menderita selama ini, tapi ia masih begitu peduli pada kondisinya? Sehun pasti sangat beruntung memiliki Kris sebagai suaminya. Betapa Sehun merutuki keadaannya yang kehilangan ingatannya―ingatannya sejak bersama Kris. "Tentu tidak apa-apa." Sehun mengangguk cepat. "Aku justru harus berterima kasih padamu, Hyung."

Kris tersenyum simpul. "Anything for you," ucapnya. "Hm apakah kau ingin istirahat dulu?"

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya. Ia merasa jantungnya mulai berdegup dua kali lebih cepat saat melihat Kris tersenyum dengan begitu menawan padanya. Sejak dulu, Kris memang sangat mempesona, namun ia tak pernah merasakan kegugupan saat menatap pria itu. Mungkin perasaan itu mulai tumbuh kembali di hatinya? "Ya, kurasa aku akan istirahat dulu. Kepalaku agak pusing."

"Pusing?"

"Ya―tapi tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," jawab Sehun dengan cepat. Wajahnya terlihat begitu panik saat menyadari nada khawatir dari Kris. "Aku bisa menanganinya sendiri, Hyung," gumamnya.

Kris mendesah lega, meski masih terdapat rasa khawatir. "Baiklah, kalau begitu," putusnya. "Ah ya, Ace pulang sekitar satu jam lagi. Apakah kau mau aku membangunkanku saat dia pulang dan kita bisa makan siang bersama?"

"Ace?" Sehun mencoba mengingat nama itu. Ah, Ace―anaknya dengan Kris. Ngomong-ngomong, sejak ia siuman dan Kris menyuruh Ace keluar dari kamar inapnya, ia belum melihat Ace lagi. "Ah ya, sudah tiga hari ini kami tidak bertemu ya?"

Kris mengangguk. "Dia sangat merindukanmu dan ingin segera bertemu denganmu," ungkapnya. '_Begitu pula denganku, Hun. Aku sangat merindukanmu_,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Ya sudah, aku akan meninggalkanmu dulu. Selamat istirahat, Hun-ah."

* * *

"Kyuhyun ingin bicara padamu, Kris."

Saat ini, Kris dan Changmin sedang melakukan _video call_. Kris segera menuju ruang kerjanya, segera setelah ia mengantar Sehun ke kamarnya. Keduanya sedang membicarakan tentang peningkatan kasus pemberontakan di kawasan Eropa dan Amerika. "Adakah kabar baik untukku?" tanya Kris penuh harap. Kakak iparnya itu adalah kepala dokter di Rumah Sakit Internasional Rusia. Jadi ia benar-benar berharap agar Kyuhyun menemukan cara alternatif untuk membantu penyembuhan Sehun.

Changmin mengangguk, kemudian ia memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun muncul di layar―pria itu duduk tepat di samping Changmin. "Hai, Kris. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau nampak jauh lebih baik dari terakhir kali aku melihatmu," sapanya sambil tersenyum.

Kris tersenyum malu. "Keberadaan Sehun sedikit mengubahku," jawabnya jujur. Ia baru sadar bahwa selama ini penampilannya benar-benar kacau―kulitnya semakin pucat, pipinya tirus, dan tumbuh rambut pendek di sekitar dagunya. Jadi semenjak Sehun sadar, Kris mulai memperbaiki penampilannya dan memperhatikan pola makannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. "Aku sudah membicarakan masalahmu pada tim dokter di rumah sakitku dan mereka mengatakan bahwa ada sebuah alat yang sedang dirancang oleh Divisi Kesehatan OWF," jelas Kyuhyun.

Kris menyimak baik-baik. "Alat apa itu?"

"Err―haruskah aku menjelaskannya secara rinci?" Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya. Ia agak meragukan jika Kris tertarik dengan segala hal berbau medis―mengingat bahwa kebiasaannya yang satu ini sangat mirip dengan Changmin.

Kris meringis tertahan. "Tidak."

Kyuhyun mendengus, sementara Changmin tertawa di sampingnya sambil membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga istrinya. "Secara singkat, alat ini bisa digunakan untuk memulihkan ingatan seseorang yang hilang. Hanya saja―"

"Ada efek sampingnya?" tebak Kris cepat.

Kyuhyun mendesah kecil. "Ya, itu benar. Alat ini sebenarnya adalah salah satu bentuk kemajuan teknologi di bidang kesehatan, namun karena efek sampingnya agak menyiksa, alat ini tidak disebarluaskan dan hanya ada beberapa di pusat Divisi Kesehatan di Berlin," jelas Kyuhyun lagi.

"Memangnya, apa efek sampingnya?" tanya Kris penasaran.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tak yakin, apakah kau akan menerimanya atau tidak nanti―tapi ketahuilah, orang yang sudah pernah mengenakan alat ini akan sering terserang sakit kepala yang begitu menyiksa. Jika orang tersebut tidak cukup kuat untuk menerima rasa sakit yang parah, kusarankan jangan menggunakan alat ini."

Changmin yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun nampak terkejut. "Separah itukah?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah suaminya sambil mengangguk, kemudian kembali menatap ke arah layar. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Kris?"

Kris masih mematung dan nampak berpikir keras. Apakah Sehun harus menderita separah itu hanya demi keegoisannya yang tidak ingin terlupakan oleh Sehun? Atau lagi-lagi, ia harus mengorbankan perasaannya―membiarkan Sehun tetap dalam ingatannya yang saat ini dan melakukan terapi yang membutuhkan waktu lama atau yang lebih buruk, bisa saja tidak berhasil? Kris memijat pelipisnya.

"Kris?" Kyuhyun menegur Kris.

Kris menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Tuan, ini saya―Chen."

Kris memberikan isyarat untuk menanggapi Chen yang berdiri di balik pintu ruang kerjanya. "Ya, Chen?"

"Tuan Muda baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya," ucap Chen memberitahu.

"Ah, baiklah. Suruh Ace untuk langsung ke meja makan. Aku akan segera turun bersama dengan Sehun," balasnya.

"Baik, Tuan."

Kris kembali menatap ke arah layar dengan wajah bersalah. "Maaf Hyung, kurasa aku harus menemui Ace dulu. Aku akan menghubungi kalian segera dan memberikan keputusanku."

"_Take your time,_ Kris. Kau benar-benar harus memikirkan keputusan ini baik-baik," pesan Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih, Hyung."

* * *

Sehun sedang berbaring di atas kasur baru miliknya yang jauh lebih empuk dan nyaman dibanding kasur di rumah sakit. Meski begitu, sejak tadi ia tak bisa tidur karena terlalu banyak hal yang dipikirkannya. Ia berguling-guling kesana kemari, hingga saat ini ia berada di tengah-tengah dengan posisi terlentang dan menatap ke arah langit-langit.

Sehun pikir, amnesia hanya terjadi pada karakter-karakter di film atau drama yang ditontonnya. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa saat ini ia sedang mengalaminya? Bahkan parahnya, ia melupakan bahwa ia sudah bersuami dan memiliki seorang anak. Yang lebih parah lagi adalah dia justru mengingat mantan kekasihnya. Sehun tak bersalah disini. Ia tak menginginkan kecalakaan itu, apalagi mengalami amnesia. Tapi apa boleh buat? Hal itu sudah terjadi dan kini Sehun seolah menjadi sosok dari masa lalu yang tiba-tiba saja hidup di masa depan. Rasanya aneh dan janggal.

Tangan Sehun bergerak menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Ia masih bisa merasakan degupan jantungnya yang terdengar keras dan lebih cepat dari biasanya. Itu semua bermula saat ia berduaan dengan Kris di kamar ini, saling bertatapan dan Kris sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia tak pernah menyadari betapa Kris bisa memikat hatinya seperti itu. Seingatnya, hanya Chanyeol yang bisa membuatnya merasakan hal itu. Apakah perasaannya tak bisa dibohongi? Apakah tautan cinta diantara mereka belum terputuskan? Namun rasanya sangat sulit menerima kenyataan ini. Di ingatannya hanya ada Chanyeol―bukan Kris. Namun di hatinya―entahlah, Sehun tak mengerti dengan hatinya sendiri.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Sehun berjingkat dari posisi tidurnya. Ia langsung terduduk di atas ranjang dengan mata yang membuka sempurna. "Y-ya?" ucapnya gugup dengan suara yang dikeraskan.

"Ini aku―Kris. Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Sehun merasakan pipinya terasa panas. Ia baru saja memikirkan Kris dan tiba-tiba saja, Kris sudah berdiri di balik pintunya. Di jaman yang modern ini, Kris tak punya alat untuk mendengar isi pikirannya kan? Semoga saja tidak. "Masuklah, Hyung."

CKLEK!

Kris membuka pintu kamar Sehun dan mendorongnya pelan. Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. "Ace sudah kembali dari sekolahnya. Kau mau ikut makan siang atau tidak?"

"Tentu," jawab Sehun cepat. Ia merasa terlalu gugup dan tak ingin terlalu berlama-lama dengan Kris dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Sehun yang menjawabnya dengan cepat. "Kau sudah baik-baik saja? Kepalamu tidak sakit?" tanyanya sambil menatap Sehun lekat-lekat.

Jujur saja, Sehun merasa aneh saat Kris menatapnya seperti itu. Jadi ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menjawab, "Aku sudah merasa baikan."

Kris tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu, ayo segera turun. Ace sudah menunggu di ruang makan."

* * *

"Mommy!" Ace yang mendengar suara derap langkah kaki, segera menoleh ke arah Kris dan Sehun. Saat matanya menangkap sosok sang ibu yang begitu dirindukannya, ia langsung berteriak girang dan melompat turun dari kursinya. Ia langsung memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut sang Ibu.

Sehun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Ace. Memang sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa ia sudah memiliki seorang anak, tapi dia pikir dia akan baik-baik saja dengan anak manis dan menyenangkan seperti Ace. "Selamat siang, Ace." Sehun mengacak gemas rambut putranya.

Ace mendongakkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang masih melingkari pinggang Sehun. "Ace rindu Mommy," ucapnya setengah merajuk.

Sehun bisa menangkap ketulusan dari ucapan Ace. Ia memang tidak bisa mengingat Ace, namun ada rasa yang tak bisa didefinisikan saat Ace memanggilnya 'mommy', memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa anak itu begitu merindukannya. "Mom juga merindukanmu." Lidahnya memang terasa sulit mengucapkannya, namun hanya kalimat itulah yang bisa ia keluarkan.

Kris tersentuh melihat Sehun dan Ace. Ia salut pada Sehun. Meski pria itu tidak bisa mengingat Ace, namun pria itu bisa bersikap seolah ia tak mengalami amnesia. "Ace, bisakah kita ke meja makan sekarang? Mom belum makan sejak tadi dan Dad juga mulai kelaparan," tegur Kris.

Ace menatap kesal ke arah Ayahnya saat pria itu mengganggu momennya bersama sang Ibu. Namun sedetik kemudian, Ace kembali menatap Sehun sambil menarik tangannya. "Mom, ayo ke meja makan. Mom pasti sudah lapar."

Sehun tersenyum. Matanya membentuk _eyes smile_ yang indah. "Benar, Mom memang sangat lapar," ucapnya sambil mengusap perutnya sendiri.

Ace pun segera mengajak Sehun mendekati meja makan, sementara Kris mengikutinya dari belakang. Sehun menarikkan kursi untuk Ace dan anak lelaki itu segera menduduki kursinya. Saat Sehun hendak menarik kursi untuk dirinya sendiri, Kris sudah menarikkan kursi untuknya. Kedua pasang mata itu sempat saling bertemu dan lagi-lagi Sehun merasakan degupan aneh di dadanya. Sehun gugup sendiri, sementara Kris nampak santai menanggapinya―ia tersenyum ke arah Sehun.

"T-terima kasih, Hyung." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya―hanya untuk berjaga-jara jika saja muncul semburat merah tipis di pipinya. Akan sangat memalukan jika Kris sampai melihat itu.

"Sama-sama." Kris pun duduk di kursi yang memang selalu menjadi tempat biasanya duduk.

"Mommy, Mommy." Ace menarik ujung kemeja yang dikenakan Sehun.

"Ya, Ace?" Sehun menoleh ke ara Ace.

"Mommy harus makan yang banyak ya? Kata Daddy, Mommy belum benar-benar sembuh, jadi Mommy harus makan yang banyak agar cepat sembuh. _Okay_?"

Sehun tertawa pelan. Ia gemas melihat tingkah Ace, kemudian mencubit pipi Ace. "Tentu, Ace."

Sementara itu, Kris hanya terdiam di tempatnya sambil memandangi istri dan putranya. Mereka kedua terlihat baik-baik saja dan begitu bahagia. Tegakah Kris untuk mengusik ketenangan diantara mereka berdua dengan membiarkan Sehun menjalani penyembuhan seperti yang dijelaskan Kyuhyun?

* * *

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 lewat. Kris benar-benar mensyukuri segala hal yang terjadi hari ini―Sehun yang sudah kembali ke rumah, serta melihat Sehun dan Ace yang bercanda bersama.

Usai makan malam, Kris meminta Sehun untuk segera kembali ke kamarnya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang belum sepenuhnya pulih, meski Sehun masih sangat ingin bersama dengan Ace dan menemani putranya belajar. Sehun hanya bisa patuh pada Kris saat pria itu menatapnya dengan mata elangnya―Sehun benar-benar tak kuasa menahan kekuatan yang dipancarkan oleh tatapan mata Kris. Sementara itu, Kris-lah yang menemani Ace belajar untuk malam itu―mengajarkan hal-hal yang tidak dipahami oleh Ace dan membantu putranya mengerjakan beberapa PR dari sekolah. Saat jam menunjukkan pukul 9, Ace menyudahi kegiatan belajarnya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi tidur. Setelah memastikan Ace sudah terlelap, Kris kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

Kris mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi kerjanya―merilekskan punggungnya sejenak. Ia memang merasa lelah, namun semuanya serasa terbayar lunas saat ia mendengar tawa yang keluar dari Sehun dan Ace. Ia juga sedikit bersyukur karena ia bisa mengambil cuti untuk hari ini dan mengontrol pemerintahan dari rumahnya―ingatkan Kris untuk berterima kasih pada Baekhyun dan Lay yang membantu tugasnya hari ini.

Sayangnya, Kris tidak bisa bernafas lega dengan begitu mudah. Ia harus segera memutuskan penanganan yang tepat bagi penyembuhan amnesia Sehun. Ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan hal ini sepanjang hari itu. Ia memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi jika ia memilih salah satu dari dua pilihan yang ada. Dengan kepala dingin, akhirnya Kris membulatkan tekadnya untuk memilih salah satunya.

Pria bertubuh jangkung itu segera mengambil ponsel yang diletakkannya di atas meja―menghubungi Kyuhyun untuk membicarakan keputusannya. Setelah menyelesaikan panggilannya pada Kyuhyun, Yifan merenung sejenak sambil menatap ke arah ponselnya. Ia sudah memutuskan hal ini dan ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa inilah yang terbaik bagi dirinya, Sehun, ataupun Ace.

Kris kembali mengetikkan angka-angkat di ponselnya dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

Terdengar nada sambung.

"_Halo?_"

"Halo, ini Perdana Menteri Amerika Serikat, Kris Wu. Bisakah Anda menyambungkan telepon saya pada Park Chanyeol?"

* * *

**to be continued**

* * *

**dee's note:**

hello. ini udah berapa bulan lamanya saya nggak update fic ini *hide*

maaf ya menghilang terlalu lama, tapi semoga saja chapter kali ini bisa mengobati kerinduan pembaca *eaa* ada sedikit perubahan dari rencana awal saya sih. awalnya saya bikin kris menderita banget karena penyakitnya Sehun. tapi saya nggak tega. nggak tega sama Ace ;-; kan kalo Kris menderita, otomatis Ace juga menderita huhuhu

oh ya, kalo yang di chapter dulu ada yang nanya kayak gimana wajahnya Ace, kayaknya saya mau pake si Zhuyi buat ngegambarin ace. ada yang tau Zhuyi? itu anak kecil yang mirip banget kayak kris hehehe

dan masalah pairing, saya tegaskan sekali lagi, main pairings di fic ini adalah KrisHun dan ChanKai. tapi tetap akan ada ChanHun dan KrisKai moment. nah di atas tadi Chanyeol udah beberapa kali disebut. ada yang bisa nebak, kira-kira Jongin bakalan jadi siapa disini? (ya jadi jongin-lah *slapped*)

sebelum saya ngomongnya ngelantur, jadi saya sudahi disini (?)

**mind to review dear?**


End file.
